Hold A True Friend With Both Of Your Hands
by LetterstoJuliet
Summary: How the Cullens, Swans, and Hales grew up from being little kids to adults.  ALL-HUMAN  I have gotten alot of hits but no reviews so please tell me what you think of this story so my beta reader edwardcullenlvr17 and I can work on it together :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer; All characters sadly belong to Stephenie Meyer... But in time they ill be mine! all mine hahahaha.**_

Hello my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I have to admit I have an pretty amazing life. I have a wonderful boyfriend named Edward Cullen, his sister Alice is one of my best friends. My other best friend is Rosalie Hale her brother Jasper. He is dating Alice while Rosalie is dating my older brother Emmett. All six of us have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We are always together and never seen apart. We met when we were all little kids. Maybe I should go back to when we first met and tell our story of how we got to be us today.

**_(11 years ago.)_**

"Hey Emmy!" I yelled skipping down the hall in to his room. "Yeah bells. What is it?" He responded sounding kind of tired. " Well its eleven in the morning and you still won't get your lazy butt out of bed! Besides Ali said that there are new kids on our block we should go meet them." I said begging him to get out of bed. " Are you sure you don't just want to go see Edward?" He asked me while wiggling his eyebrows. " Ewww Em we're only six years old and I'm just friends with Edward!" I whined starting to get tired of him bugging me about Edward. Edward and I have been best friends forever and we never leave each others sides. We're like peanut butter and jelly, mac and cheese, milk and cookies I can't imagine being with out him. Without any of my friends. " Fine just let me get changed and I will meet you at Alice and Edward's house." He grumbled getting out of bed slowly. " Okay Em, bye I'll see you soon." I sang while skipping down the stairs. But of course me being clumsy I tripped on the bottom step, thankfully my daddy caught me. "Whoa Bells where are you going in such a hurry?" daddy asked me picking me up. "Im going to Ali and Edwards house there are new kids on the block and were going to meet them!" I responded kind of eagerly jumping down from his arms. " Okay Bella just phone me when you're coming home." He said walking into the kitchen. " Okay bye daddy." I ran across our lawn to the Cullen's house. I rang the door bell and was met bye Esme. " Hey Sweetie. Are you looking to play with Ali and Edward?" yes asked me nicely like she always does. Esme I like my new mommy because my mommy died in a car crash two years ago. "Yes Esme! Are they upstairs?" I said smiling. " Yeah just go up stairs I think they are in Ali's room."I nodded and ran up the stairs and into Alice's bright pink bedroom. When I walked in no one as there. "Ali? Edward?" I yelled no answer. Suddenly something grabbed my foot and I was dragged under the bed.

**_Tell Me what you think and if I should continue on. Thanks and Review, Review, Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

I was dragged under the bed I tried to scream but it came out as a muffle cry. There was a hand over my mouth and I turned around to see who it was. I burst out laughing when I saw my best friend holding me. "Shhh, be quiet," He told me taking his hand off of my mouth. "Edward what are you doing, and why did you drag me under the bed?" I quietly asked him. He turned around," Because silly belly, Ali and I are playing hide and go seek. I'm hiding right now and you almost gave my hiding spot away." He responded using the nick name Em gave me. "You're silly Eddie." I said giggling at him he was glaring at me. I knew he didn't like that name. I didn't like Belly but that's Emmett for you. "Bells don't call me," He was cut off by the sheets being moved and Ali's little head poking underneath. "Ha I found you Eddie, and it looks like Bells decided to join us!" She exclaimed happily. "How did you find us Al?" I asked her tilting my head to the side. "I thought I heard someone scream so I came up here to see what it was. I guess I found that out easily enough." She said laughing her bell like laugh. "Good job Bells you gave us away." He said trying to glare at me but not doing a good job when I started fake crying. "Awe bells I didn't mean it like that, I was just sad we got caught please don't be mad at me." He said trying to hug me. I burst out giggling, "Oh silly Edward I'm just faking, and you see no more tears." I said while laughing. "Oh you're going to get it no Bellsy." He tried to grab me but I got up and ran downstairs. With Ali and away from him we ran into the kitchen. We almost ran into Esme, she was taking something that looked like cookies out of the oven. "Oh hi girls would you like some cookies?" Esme asked us politely. "Yes please mommy." Alice asked her mommy. I really do want a mommy that I can call my own. I really do miss her but I don't let anyone know that I do. "Yes please Esme, what kind are they?" I asked her while she was putting them on a plate. " They are white and dark chocolate chip cookies, would you girls like milk as well." She asked us. "Yes please" I responded right then Edward came over to us and started tickling me. "No please don't Edward." I said through my giggles. "Yes Bells this is what you deserve for tricking me" He told me. Esme turned around and saw her son tickling me. "Okay Edward enough here go it at the table all three of you and I will bring the cookies and milk over to you." Esme told us. We went to the table, and Esme brought the cookies and milk over and we dug in.

Review, Review, Review! =D =D


	3. Chapter 3

"Mhmm these are really good Esme, thank you." I said while drinking my milk. "Yeah mommy these are really good." Ali and Eddie replied at the same time. We started giggling. "Oh your welcome sweethearts." She replied while taking more cookies out of the oven. "Mommy when is." Edward was cut off by knocking on the door. "Oh my I wander who that could be." Mumbled Esme. "One second Edward, I'm going to see who it is." She told him. While running to get the door." Who do you think it is?" I asked them." I don't know bells." Alice told me. I heard Esme opening the door. "Oh hello honey, you here to see the kids?" she asked the person." Yes are they in the kitchen?" he asked. I heard someone taking of their shoes then someone climbing up the stairs. Right when I was about to go see who was here Emmett walked into the kitchen. "Hey Em." Edward told him. "Yeah hey Emmy." Ali and I responded at the same time. "Hey guys." He replied walking into the kitchen and sitting down with us. Esme came and grabbed some cookies and milk for him." Wow thank you Esme." He said while stuffing his face with them. "You're welcome; if anyone needs me I'm in the back yard. Okay?" she asked us while walking outside. "Okay." We told her. Right when she went outside we started talking. "Okay so what do you want to do?" I asked them while putting me dishes in the sink. "Umm do you want to play hide and go seek?" Ali asked us. I went back to the table and sat down. "Sounds good to me." Emmett said with cookies in his mouth. "Eww Em that's really gross." I said while giggling. "One, two, three, not it" Edward and Emmett screamed. Ali and I got up and went to go start counting on the coach. "One, two, three, four, five." We yelled. "Ready or not here we come." We hollered while running up the stairs into Edward's room.


End file.
